


Crazy Demon Sex Drive

by Goodsause



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Loud Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodsause/pseuds/Goodsause
Summary: "That's all I want... Just that crazy demon sex drive..'' He said, anticipating his cock inside of his hole.





	Crazy Demon Sex Drive

Grunts and moans filled the room, As Fudo kept ramming his cock inside of Asuka’s tight hole. It never planned to end up like this. It was just Fudo’s fault. Always being a tease to him. Asuka never minded him getting horny almost all the time, it felt good when he would get an easy fuck for him, but this time, it was he that would top him. He would take advantage of Asuka, and it definitely felt good. His raging erection and him being in heat got the best of him. He walked up to him, stared at him and spoke “You know, I usually wouldn’t say this but, I kinda need your help right now..” Asuka was in the middle of researching about weapons until he was interrupted by his “boyfriend.” Sighing while looking at him, “What now, I’m researching. Fudo lay next to the blonde boy gazing deep into his eyes and made a noise that almost sounded like a whine. “It’s very hard to control my body like this you know.” Fudo spoke to him. Even though he’s been through this before it’s not likely he’ll get used to it anytime soon. Once again, taking a deep sigh but smiling, he said. ‘‘What do you desire this time?” He asked, not noticing the huge bulge in his pants. This was very common for him, to have a very noticeable figure in his pants. You couldn’t miss it. “Well...” he began to speak, then went to kiss him on his cheek. “I need you right now..” pointing to his raging boner in his green shorts. Asuka just couldn’t get those green shorts out of his mind. It was stuck in his head for almost for week, all because his booty was to big for it. “A-akria... not now..” Ryo looked at him, hiding his face so that he wouldn’t be able to kiss him. “Aww.. why shouldn’t I fuck you right now?” He said smiling at him, landing his face on to his lap. “Because! You’ll be too loud, and rough. And besides, I’m usually the top.” They kept arguing about who should be the top one until Akira started to unleash the demon inside him. He quickly grabbed his face and stared at him deeply, kissing him passionately and biting his neck in the process. He lifted up his shirt and pulled up Asuka’s shirt too while kissing his nipples. Slowly touching his body and making him moan out a few things. 

Kissing him some more and marking him showing him that he belongs to him. “Yes..  bite me with those nice tee- Ouch! Apparently his sharp teeth left a little blood on his neck. Akira didn’t mind though, he simply just licked the blood right off him. Then, once the undies were the only things on them, the boys still kept kissing letting their pre-cum wet the underpants. Akria grabbed a bottle of lube and poured it on their bodies while jerking off his fat cock.

“So you ready for what the doctor called my unhealthy sex drive?” Akira laughed. Ryo didn’t care if it was unhealthy or healthy, he just wanted to feel him inside. "Yes.. That's all I want... Just that crazy demon sex drive..'' He said, anticipating his cock inside of his hole. Eagerly waiting for his cock to be inside him. Once he put his member inside him, it drove him crazy. “Shit! Ohh....” Akria looked at him and stared slamming inside him at a medium pace. Ryo kept rolling his eyes over and over due to the extreme pleasure he was getting from his partner. The room was very loud and filled with Ryo’s moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Akria grabbed his partners arm and pulled it very harshly.

While continuing to slap his ass and making him moan out for him, he lowered down to his ear and whispered “This is what it’s like when a demon fucks you..” He moaned in his ear biting his neck and slapping his ass once again. He stroked his cock and kissed him very harshly while fucking him in a upright position. It was pretty loud to say the least, they were still in his condo room and they could get kicked out of it if they kept making noise, but fuck it. It felt good, why stop? ‘‘Man, fucking you has it’s perks, and one of them is you being so.. fucking tight.’’ He moaned out with even more roughness then usual. He was just about to lose it. Ryo begged him to cum inside him Asuka never thought he heard him beg for him. It felt very unusual to hear that. When he did lose control, he almost came inside him but just fell back cumming everywhere on the mattress. He looked at Ryo signaling if he did a good job or not. “I wouldn’t be so loud if you didn’t do me like that.” he sighed. “But, I guess that’s what I should expect from someone like you.” He said chuckling. “I love youuu~”. Akria said drunk with pleasure while hugging him from behind. “You think your secretary heard us?” He asked with a smile. “If she did.. I’m sure a girl like her would enjoy that.” He looked at him while smiling back and kissing him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Too much edgy fics of this fandom. You know what they say, if you want something done you got to do it yourself. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
